Distractions
by insanebluegenius
Summary: Touya is desperately trying to study for exams and it's not working out well. Especially not with Yuki right there distracting him.


After everything they went through, it seemed ridiculous to let Yuki live alone. Once there were no secrets left, there was really very little point in keeping any sort of distance there. It was like Yuki's obliviousness had melted away once he knew about and could talk to Yue and all of the hesitation that they'd had in labeling their relationship had disappeared with it.

Living with Yuki certainly has it's perks. They cook together, eat together, they sleep beside each other every night, and he gets to watch Sakura blush at nearly every meal. He doesn't have to worry about Yuki being able to take care of himself anymore because he's always nearby. It's nice. It's great.

Except right now. While Touya is desperately trying to study for exams.

It's been a long week of studying between working and Touya has had very little free time. He's barely seen Yuki outside of whatever meals he's spent at home and when he gets to curl around him at night to sleep. He's not even sleeping as much as he should, and except for morning kisses over breakfast he hasn't had time for any sort of affection.

That's the very slight downside, Yuki is around all the time and the house is empty enough, that Touya has gotten used to spending a lot more time around Yuki at least half naked. Sakura is out with friends and Dad will be at work late and Yuki is laying on the bed fresh from his shower and only wearing pajama bottoms. He'd detoured down to the kitchen for a snack after is shower and had reappeared with an piece of cake.

Touya is trying to study, but Yuki is lounging on the bed reading. He's entirely focused on the book in his hand and keeps missing his mouth when he takes a bite of cake. There's white frosting at the corner of his mouth and Touya can't focus on his studies when he's distractedly thinking about other ways to make Yuki's mouth messy instead. Yuki laughs at himself a little, puts the fork down, wipes his face off with his thumb and sticks it in his mouth.

Touya must have made a noise, because Yuki freezes suddenly and looks up at Touya with wide eyes and a blush starting to steal across his cheeks. "Touya are you alright?"

Touya rubs at his forehead and slumps a little in his chair, "You're very distracting you know. I'm trying to study."

Yuki's blush deepens and he blinks once slowly, "Oh... I didn't mean to be distracting. I can go downstairs?" He glances down at himself "Or put a shirt on?"

"I don't think that's actually going to help." Touya closes his eyes for a minute. He's sick of studying, doesn't want to look at his workbook anymore. He sighs and opens his eyes and Yuki is right there.

Yuki brushes his fingers down the side of Touya's face, "Maybe I have a better idea to help you." He leans forward and kisses Touya on the forehead, brushes his nose through Touya's hair, "Maybe you should take a little break. Relax for a few minutes and then you'll be able to focus on studying again."

Touya tilts his face up for a kiss, he can feel his shoulders relaxing as soon as Yuki's lips are against his. Fingers brush through his hair and rub gently across his shoulders. Yuki pulls away from the kiss and smiles, "I bet I can help you relax." Yuki lets himself slide down onto his knees and this time he's the one leaning up for a kiss.

Touya brushes his fingers through Yuki's hair as Yuki lets his hands wander down to his waist. He feels Yuki cup him lightly through his pants and then rub gently at his cock as it fills enough to make his pants feel tight. Yuki tugs at the button on his pants, "Why are you even still dressed at this time of night? You could be studying in your pajamas instead." Yuki nuzzles against his thigh as he pulls the zipper down.

Touya can't help but grin, "Yeah, I probably should have thought of that." He lifts his hips to let Yuki tug his pants all the way off. He tugs his shirt over his head after he settles back into his chair and gets a soft kiss right next to his bellybutton. Yuki brushes a kiss over his heart as he wraps a hand around his cock, leans up for another kiss. Touya can't help but press closer, slide his tongue across Yuki's bottom lip where the frosting was earlier, enjoy Yuki's pleased little noise as he opens his mouth and lets him in.

They kiss until Yuki pulls away breathless. He nuzzles their noses together and sinks back down onto his heels. It hasn't really been that long, barely over a week since they had time to be together, but Touya still can't help but gasp when Yuki kisses the head of his cock gently and then runs the tip of his tongue gently under his foreskin. Yuki loves getting his mouth around Touya's cock almost as much at Touya loves having it there, he's making sweet pleased little noises as he sinks down to meet where his hand is still lightly wrapped around the base and Touya can't help but groan.

He clenches his fingers in Yuki's hair and gets a soft moan around his cock for it. Yuki is moving up and down slowly, pausing at the end to suck a little harder each time and Touya is lost. He can't help but watch as Yuki's eyelashes flutter every time he pauses at the top to run his tongue around for an extra taste. Touya can feel pleasure crawling up his spine as his orgasm approaches. He tugs a little at Yuki's hair in warning since he can't get any words out and Yuki backs off to suck at just the head of his cock while he works the rest with his hand.

Touya desperately tries to keep his eyes open while he comes so he can watch, just barely manages because all he wants to do is close his eyes and arch in pleasure. Yuki sucks him through his orgasm, swallows as much as he can, but there's just a little bit of come leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he pulls off and Touya can't resist running his thumb over his lips to catch it and gently pressing it into Yuki's mouth.

Yuki grins up at him when he pulls his thumb away, his pupils are blown wide and dark with lust but he looks utterly pleased. "Better?" he asks in a slightly rough voice and Touya just needs to kiss him. He wants to taste himself on that mouth as soon as possible. So he nods and tugs Yuki up off of his knees for a kiss and ends up with Yuki straddling his lap and kissing him deeply. He slides his hands down into Yuki's pajama bottoms to cup that lovely ass as Yuki grinds slowly against him in time with the kiss.

"I've got you." He murmurs against Yuki's mouth as he shoves the bottoms down further and gets a hand around Yuki's cock. Yuki whines against his mouth and pulls away with a gasp when Touya starts to stroke him. Touya drops little kisses across Yuki's panting mouth and down his neck as they move together, he knows it won't take long with Yuki this worked up. Barely another minute passes before Yuki is burying his face in Touya's neck as he comes spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.

It takes a few minutes for them both to come down, they're sprawled in the desk chair wrapped around each other just breathing together and Touya is the most relaxed he's been in what feels like ages. Yuki lets out a soft laugh and sits up, his glasses are crooked and his face is still flushed and he looks like all of the best things in the world. He leans forward and kisses Touya right on the nose after he adjusts his glasses, "You think you can study properly now without being distracted by me?"

"I guess I ought to try." Yuki climbs off of his lap, pulls his bottoms back up and disappears to clean up in the bathroom. He comes back with a warm cloth as Touya is pulling on his on pajamas so he can get back to studying.

A few weeks later he finds out that he's aced his exams. Maybe distractions aren't so bad, he needs to remember to take study breaks more often.


End file.
